Sesshou Dansei
Sesshou Dansei (雪舟とイワシ, Dansei Sesshou) is a rare'' Munashimeisei, which has declared his own independence and is hell bent on taking over everything. An S-Class Dark Mage, he now has allied himself with Ashura and The Munashimeisei Guild seeing that they wish to set up a dictatorship over all. Appearance Sesshou has the appearance of an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Sesshou is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to others, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). He most signature feature is the white crown that he wears all of the time. Personality Sesshou is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a serious demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader after Ashura was decommissioned, even going as far as openly challenging other mages Sesshourefers to Ashura as the Boss and his opponents as ants. As being old as he is, Sesshou possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from his power, bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom except for the fact that it is inevitable; even for Humans. He even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever; even the word forever is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Sesshou quite merciless against his enemies, literally rotting the flesh from their bodies. However, for all his pride and power, Sesshou is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way even against all odds.Sesshou is often depicted as a heartless, ruthless, cold and careless man. Having no care for any existence, but his own. A man capable of anything as many put it, a cruel and sick individual. He wants to take over and rule with an “''Iron Fist”. He shows his tyrant like traits often yelling, screaming, doing cruel acts and other disgusting actions to absolute his rule over the Munashimeisei and others worlds to see him. Wanting to install fear into the hearts of anyone who goes up against him or sees him. He will go as far as killing off many just to prove his point to one person, wanting to break them to the point of death. Then enjoying the masterpiece he has created, wanting to see them go as far as crying and begging for their lives. He does have a strange trait about him, he seems to enjoy seeing men the most to break down. Feeding his own energy and becoming stronger, loving to hear the cries of strong willed people that he has done to them. Destroying anything that the men have to love, such as family and other things. Often burning many alive, hanging the corpses of his defeated opponents and many other cruel punishments. Synopsis History "Coming Soon" Magic & Abilities *'Immense Strength-' he possess unique strength, being able to hold his own against most combatants, rivaling most an equal match for them. Being able to use his energy as a weapon as weapon, being able to focus it in his fists, making it more accurate. *'Enhanced Speed-'''while not his best attribute, he is able to travel great distances and dodge attacks when needed. *'Master Swordsmanship-'While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's magic with his own blade. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets. *'Keen Intellect'''-Despite his boasting and arrogant attitude at times, Sesshou has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. Sesshou has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. Though he does sometime get carried away with his intellect not thinking everything out clearly because of his boasting and arrogance, which can backfire on him sometimes. *'Enhanced Magical Power-'''Sesshou has shown to have tremendous Magical power. Many opponents comment that Sesshou’s very presence is monstrously overwhelming. His magical power takes the form of sand like mass. Giving the hint of what his main ability is, being able to form his own energy harden it into a dome shaped barrier to block attacks. *'Hariguchi'''-(入口, Gateway) the Munashimeisei are able to travel through the different worlds whenever they wish. *'Shutai'-(正体, Sense) is a basic ability, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body. *'Kamen'-(仮面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask it presence. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. *'Fumatsu-'(ふめつ, Immortal) is an ability to not age. Almost being immortal although the Munashimeisei is able to take damage but the more damage they take. They can be able to regenerate their bodies, but in doing this they will use their energy up faster. So many of the Munashimeisei don’t use this technique until after a battle or as a last resort. *'Gesuidou'-(下水道, Drain) is a basic ability to all of the Munashimeisei can use, taking away the life and energy out of any living thing. By attaching its limbs into the body of its victim they are able to absorb the life and energy from opponents to extend their life and to heal their injures. Darkness Magic Is a magic is which Sesshouis able to use several types of illusions, affection of the senses and the Mind. Necrid is very skilled in this particle magic because of his skills to trick others, with false hopes and other empty promises. Sesshou projects this magic through his eyes or by touching others. Putting them in a hypnosis state and then getting into their heads, telling them he false hopes and dreams. He is able to go far enough into the dreams of a person, with his magic he can create their worse fears to come to life and attack them, most being weak against this magic. *'Illusions-'''the basic ability of the Darkness magic, in which Sesshou is able to cast illusions against others. From creating a simple clone of himself, to creating a whole world within another against an opponent. He is able to control these illusions to either defeat opponents or gain allies and support. He will use different illusions onto people, such as the image of an idol that people love and using that idol to defeat said opponent. He has been seen to have used a famous movie star to get ten children to commit suicide. Using the most lustful desires of others as well for his own will, such as an attractive man or woman against an opponent to make them lose their focus. He shows to be so cunning with his illusions he is able to create an illusion that an opponent is fighting their own loved ones or going up against a child. Which Sesshou loves to see, going so far as using a torture like illusion that lets the opponent feel extreme pain throughout their body. Just by Sesshou looking into them, with purple glowing eyes to affect them or by his hand glowing purple and touching them. *'Mind Control-'Sesshou’s mind control abilities are collections of actions that he can use such as getting others to do as he pleases. He is able to take control of even the most complex mind. Sesshou has been seen to “transfer information” allows him also to manipulate the minds of others. Sesshou is able to communicate with other people just using his mind and often using this with his army and allies rather than he enemies. Sesshou is able to read the minds of people as well, hearing their every thought and desire of a person. Which he can use it to his advantage in combating attacks and going so far as unknown of others loved one to take as hostages. He enjoys picking at others thoughts of different thoughts such as fears, lusts and for embarrassing moments. He is able to even seem to hear others voices, when he does this. He uses this when others are talking, when the brain is processing the words Necrid is able to hear things much like a god, making his god like. He can do this same principle with the other senses of opponents and others, when the brain is processing these things Necrid is able to see what the opponent or other person sees. Making this useful to make sure others are doing as he is ordered and if one is being annoyance to him. *'Dream Affection-'Sesshou’s dream affection is a special ability in which that Sesshou will put his opponent or who he wishes to sleep and he will literally enter into the victim’s dreams and affect them with his magic. When entering into ones dream he will have full control over the dream, although many thinks by saying that it is their dreams and they control it. It is far from the truth Sesshou has one of the strongest mind in all of the spiritual world, he is able to overcome them with ease. He can use his magic in the dreams, that can ultimately kill the person while they are sleeping this has been seen before in many humans death. Sesshou enters into their minds and scares them so much that they will get a heart attack and die in their sleep. When coming out of the dreams Sesshou will kiss the forehead of said victim telling the “good night and sweet dreams” in a senile and insane way. With the dream effects Sesshou can cause the person to sleep walk and do other harsh acts, he has been seen to cause suicide to many with sleep walking leading them to the fall of their deaths. He can even the most strongest man crack under the pressure that he can do with his dream affection. While in reality the victim’s body will see affection as will when Sesshou uses something with the dream such as fire. The victim’s body will seem to have burns, going to so far and even murdering someone within their sleep. In the aftermath being that the scene of the crime in the dream will become really in reality. *'Mente Threads-'these threads are very dangerous Sesshou is able to connect threads of energy to an opponent and once the opponent is caught within these threads. Sesshou is able to work them like a puppet, by working his fingers like a puppet master would do. Sesshou can turn allies against each other; he can even turn magic against their masters. By working the nerves within the body of the opponent or who ever his wishes, by working the nerves system. He can sent singles into the nerves making the victim do as he please, from a simple act of stealing some to committing suicide. He seems to enjoy using this against opponents he will often take control of the victim and make them do strange things. Such as bowing before Sesshou to even making a male sacrifice to walk to his death. With the threads he can go so far as shutting down certain parts of the nerves system to make an opponent stay in place, such as shutting down the legs where the opponent can’t move. *'Mind Block-'With Sesshou being able to use the full power of his mind Sesshou is able to literally block others minds, attacks and other bodily functions. Sesshou by looking upon the opponent he can stop all brain activate in the opponents brain making them in a state of mental retardation. Sesshou seems to enjoy doing this to an opponent often laughing at how weak they are when their mind is broken. Sesshou with his mind block has been said to even break the person’s soul, making them the empty shell of what they once where. Sesshou has been seen to literally stop an attack or defense move in mid air making it fade away. He uses a process in which that he builds up his own energy and projects it through his mind and with the raw power of his mind he can make it fade away or stop depending on what it is. Many go into shock at this ability, Sesshou laughs at the opponent with their faces. Sesshou has been seen to even stop the bodily functions as well. With the raw power of his mind he can put so much force within the body he can stop the heart. DarknessTransformation Magic Sesshou is able to us a extremely poweful illusion to give the appearance that he can transform himself into a whole different creature in which he lets the darkness consume his whole body. When releasing his magic, Sesshou holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Sesshou's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Sesshou's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre.. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his weapon is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. The special abilities of his transformation is able to use the same spells as he did before, although he can add new techniques and his own powers increase ten fold or more. *'Shikon'''-(紫紺, Purple Flames) Sesshou unleashes a black/purple, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from him. Flames immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even the most skilled mage, couldn’t escape from it. The Flames can decay the skin an body, he has been seen to have decayed the left arm until only shredded clothes and arm's skeleton are left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated. *'Shorou'-(初老,'' Aging'') Sesshou is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. Because of this he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, as everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. Quotes *''"I shall reach my hands across these lands, taking it all into my Darkness. Once all have felt the suffering, I shall enjoy seeing the suffering of others. I shall tell you this, in the world I forsee we shall all be equal in our suffer, but of course I shall be free haha!"'' *''"All shall bow at my feet, once I take down all of the threats in my way. I shall start with the humans, the '' Trivia *His appearance is based on Baraggan from Bleach. Category:Sentonara Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage